The Petrova Journals
by Mortal Days
Summary: The world of the Petrova's awakens your true self. A world shrouded in darkness, where the supernatural reigns and hubris and betrayal are seeped in every move. Enter the web of a life transformed by blood and venom. Where emotion and blood are weapons of mass destruction. Where demons thrive and the things of nightmares creep around every corner. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary;** The world of the Petrova's awakens your true self. A world shrouded in darkness, where the supernatural reigns and hubris and betrayal are seeped in every move. Enter the web of a life transformed by blood and venom. Where emotion and blood are weapons of mass destruction. Where demons thrive and the things of nightmares creep around every corner.

Vampires, werewolves, witches, shifters, hybrids ... allies or enemies? You will find out as they evade hunters while moving around the globe feasting, prowling and battling rivals for territory and safety. Watch as they possibly become one of the privileged, establishing their Clan as dominant, consulting the heavens, throwing the bones and collecting the daggers to aid in their work. Watch as they grow their fangs and secure their seat on the council as they claw their way through the ranks to get to safety and take supreme power.

* * *

Elena's eyes were swollen and dry; she didn't think she had any tears left to cry, even if she wanted to. Four hours. Two-hundred and forty minutes ago she had heard the words that changed her world.

Two weeks ago, she had spent the night with the man she loved; But now, now every second was painful. Every minute that passed she was reminded that she'd never again have the passion, adventure and danger that made her life so perfect. The other half rest peacefully in her womb.

She had to be strong for her child. She didn't even know what life was yet, let alone death. She wouldn't everknow her father. She wouldn't know the strong man Elijah Mikaelson was, how hard he'd fought to reunite his family. She wouldn't know the European accent, the mahogany eyes, the dark hair. She'd never see her fathers family - her grandparents, Esther and Mikael; her aunt Rebekah; her uncles Kol, Finn and Klaus.

Her insides were raw from twisting at the thought of the body growing inside her; She was certain, she'd never let anything hurt her. How could he? How could she do that to her, to their daughter? She would spend the rest of his life remembering him, raising their daughter. She would do it alone.

THE PETROVA JOURNALS

Matt and Caroline walked in with Elena through the front door of her house.

''Couch,'' Caroline instructed before they were even over the threshold.

" I'm fine.'' Elena replied, simply wanting to just lie down.

''As soon as we make sure no one's lurking in the closets,'' Matt commented, going up the stairs.

''Doctor says rest, you rest,'' Caroline quipped, pulling Elena over to the couch and pulling a blanket over her before sitting at her feet.

''Do you think I'll be a good mother?'' Elena asked after a moment.

''Of course you will. How could you not?'' After a moment, she continued, ''Do you want some tea? Blood? Tea with blood? Both will help you sleep.''

''Care, we don't even know yet if she needs blood,'' Matt commented coming down the stairs.

''Well,'' she said looking embarrassed, ''It got it from Breaking Dawn.'' After giggling and pushing Elena down, covering her with a blanket and telling her to sleep, she and Matt made themselves coffee and sat in silence until the sun came up.

FLASHBACK START;

"Miss. Gilbert," a soothing, female voice said. "It's probably best for you to go home and get some rest." The doctor took a seat next to her silently. A few moments passed, and Elena understood what the doctor was doing. Elena couldn't imagine being a doctor, having to tell countless people's loved ones that their life was about to be forever changed.

"Elijah would want you to go on, Elena. He wouldn't want you to run yourself ragged, thinking of the what if's. Yes, you will always wonder, but I'll tell you something," the female looked into Elena's eyes, willing her the courage. "Your child, she needs her mother. She might not know her father, but you can help keep his spirit alive. Don't give up on yourself. You owe it to your little one."

Elena knew the doctor was right. She had responsibilities. She had a home to go back to, things to do. What Dr. Meredith Fell didn't know was what they'd gone through to get where they were, a mere four hours ago. She didn't understand that her child was the centre of her universe. She was an angel, the impossible dream. She was a true miracle.

FLASHBACK END;

Chapter Song - ' People Help The People' By Birdie


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV:

My back hit the mattress of my bed. Seconds later, I was up and pacing, back and forth. Grounded. Ha. It was laughable. I was legally an adult and Jeremy was just my younger cousin.

''Still, maybe it might do you some good.'' I jumped as I spun and saw Jeremy leaning against my door frame. ''You know, not being able to go out, get drunk and shag the first guy you make eye contact with.''

''Jer, listen to me. I am not some slut who sleeps with anyone she can get her hands on-''

''Oh really, I'm sorry because I'm under the impression that you are! And Elena, what with all the lying?''

''Huh?''

''All the time spent at Matt's? Oh, wait are you fucking him to?'' He didn't seem to notice my tears. ''I guess that's what you get!''

''Hey, wait, what's going on?'' Damon interrupted, coming up the stairs.

''Elena's a slut, that's what's going on.'' Jeremy shouted turning to leave. ''We thought everything was finally over. No more death, pain or blood. Now, there's this.''

''Whoa, cool the horses, cowboy,'' Damon called as Jeremy went down the stairs. ''What's going on here?''

''Elena's pregnant. And the father's a vampire.'' Jeremy blurted out after a moment of awaked silence. Damon's face was priceless as Jeremy turned and walked down the stairs.

''Did he just say you were-'' Damon broke off, looking, shocked, happy, like he was going to throw up and cry all at the same time.

''Yeah. I'm pregnant and the father is-'' I began, wiping away my tears.

Only to be interrupted by Damon's laughter.

''I'mma uncle'' He said, a mixture of happiness and pain crossing his chiselled features. ''Wait - have you told Stefan yet?''

''No, and I'm not going to.''

''What! He has a right to know that he got-''

''IT'S NOT HIS'' I screamed at him suddenly. ''And we haven't slept together, so it's not yours. Hell, it's not anyone who lives in town at the moment.'' I continued quietly.

''Wow,'' Damon said quietly. ''Vampire father?''

''Yeah.'' I said, dropping onto the edge of my bed.

''How could you?'' He yelled, hitting the doorframe in anger. ''Everything that's happened and now you are shaking it up with someone other than a man who loves you?''

''Damon,'' I tried to calm him down, only to have him turn and face me.

''Who are you?'' He asked, tears shimmering in his ice blue (ice cold) eyes. ''I don't recognize you at all.''

**THE PETROVA JOURNALS**

Caroline POV;

I stepped out of the shower, thinking about what Damon had called to tell me earlier. So 'Lena's knocked up. At 18 by a vampire other than a Salvatore, I thought as I heard a knocking on the door. I'm going to spend the night at the Gilbert house tonight - I was broken out of my musings by my mum knocking at the door.

''Hey,'' I told her. ''Elena's not feeling well, so I'm going to spend the night at the Gilbert house.''

''That's not going to happen.'' Mum told me, sparking anger that turned into sympathy when Elena appeared, soaked to the skin, shivering and crying.

''Come here, sweetheart,'' I told her, pulling her into my arms and taking the towel my mum passed me. Thank you I mouthed to her. She gave me a small smile and left. ''Who was it?'' I asked her, wrapping her in a blanket and towel and sitting her on edge of my bed.

''Jeremy did the whole slut thing,'' She said after a few deep breaths and wiping the tears away. ''And then Damon said that he didn't recognize me at all.'' She said, crying again by the end.

''Can I kick their ass?'' A voice sounded from the doorway. Matt Donovan. ''I'm gonna help you through this,'' he said, sitting on her other side. Elena let out a shaky mix between a laugh and a sob, leaning into the other two when we hugged her.

When Elena and Matt had fallen asleep after a night of Supernatural (the awesome t.v show with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki) and bad pizza, I walked (or rather ran) over to the Gilbert house, but stopped when I heard what they were saying.

''I don't know, I can't help it.'' Jeremy was saying. ''It's like I can't stand to be in my own skin whenever I'm near her.''

''Same.'' Damon spoke up, looking pretty wrecked.

''I don't want to feel like this,'' A small voice spoke. Tyler. ''Why are we even talking about this? She slept around, now she has the ultimate consequence.''

The worst thing was that nobody made a move to defend Elena or her unborn child. Sickened, I turned at bashed into Stefan.

''I didn't think. I wasn't thinking. But it doesn't matter- she won.'' He told me, then quickly pushed past me. Only then did I notice that he was covered in blood and his fangs were out.

I paled and ran home, not caring who saw me as I saw the message that Stefan had texted me.

**To; Caroline Forbes**

**From; Stefan Salvatore**

**Message;**

**Kelly Donovan.**

**10:45**

**Time; 11:00**

I bolted home and burst through the front door, only to see Matt and Elena sitting on the couch. Matt in tears.

''Oh God,'' I said, sitting on his other side, 'Lena and flanking him, like me and him had done to Elena a mere hours ago. We sat there until the sun came up.

_Chapter Song - ' We Are ' By Anna Johnsson_

**A.N - To answer some questions that I've gotten;**

**Maya; I can't really say to much about the couples with out giving the readers spoilers. I haven't actually considered an Elijah x Bonnie romance, but that doesn't mean that I've ruled it out.**

**Geust; Well, I don't intend for it to be dark, but there will be some dark-ish themes and plot lines. Like I said in an answer to Maya, I can't really say who the couples are, but there are some OC's coming in to shake things up a bit. Delena and Stelena might feature a little in the start, but this isn't about the Salvatores, and you will see that as I post more chapters. Elijah x Bonnie would be a plot mover that I hadn't thought off, but it's possible - but there won't be a happy ending. Klaus and Caroline, possibly, but you will just have to wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith POV;

I sighed, dropping down onto my bed. Elena Gilbert is going to be a mother, I think, shocked. I mean, really, she is maternal, but at 18? That's a little young. I sighed again, thinking about how Damon had told me, and I quote him here, 'to find a way to kill that ... thing without killing Elena'.

Harsh. But a vampire-human can not exist. It's medically impossible. A human females body just can't carry a child like that to term. Or at least according to the lore. I sighed again, pulling my jacket on and grabbing my car keys, preparing to five hour drive to the nearest occult **(A.N - Nor sure if occult is the right word to put in there, but what the hell)** library.

**Later;**

I knocked on the door of the Salvatore Boarding house, a bag of heavy books at my feet. After a moment Stefan opened the door.

''Oh, good, you're here,'' he told me, moving to make enough room for me to slip past him, asking him to get my bag.

''Oh, love, get your coat, the doctor's is in'', Damon called out, his tone sarcastic.

''And she can tell you that; One - there is no way to kill that child without killing Elena. A normal abortion wouldn't work, the child would have vampire healing from it's father''-

''Don't remind me.'' Stefan muttered.

''And two - the child isn't compatible with Elena.'' I continued talking, first over Stefan and then over the silence. ''A human female can't carry a vampire's child to term. The female body is to weak to hold the strength of the child and carry it to term.''

**A.N - Sorry it's so short. Sorry again and don't forget to review and favourite. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith's knees gave out and she slumped down against the wall of her shower. Lying to the council was harder than she thought it would be; secretly supporting Elena was getting harder to hide than the fact that vampires were in Mystic Falls. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before she turned of the water.

''W-what are you doing here?'' She hissed at the young man who was suddenly lounging on her bed.

''You invited me in love, I was bored.'' He explained.

''A phone call, perhaps?''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He became a blur before he ran a hand down a length of dark hair, still wet from her shower. ''I love you Meredith. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you and hold you back.''

''Does this feel wrong?'' Fear making her voice tremble as she rested a hand on his chest.

''I am not going to let the council turn something that feels right into something that feels wrong. God, I wish I didn't have to hurt you,'' he muttered, kissing her cheek. ''But I do.'' He finally looked gazes with her. ''You will remember me and what was between us, but you will go and find someone else - someone living and work at a hospital and start a family. You _will _have a better life.''

Kol gently lowered Meredith to the floor and finally let the tears slide, unchecked, down his face.

**XXX**

Matt was wiping down tables at the Grill when he heard someone come in. ''Sorry, we're closing.''

''I know. I wanted to talk to you.'' He stiffened and turned around to see Rebekah.

''What do you want?'' He knew he was being cold, but he reasoned that he was protecting Elena.

''I know Elena's pregnant from a vampire. I don't know who, but you will need help.'' At that Matt scoffed.

''An immortal human? Yeah, we've figured out that we would need some help.''

''No, Matt.'' Rebekah suddenly handed him a thick book. ''This is the closest I can find to vampiric pregnancies. I've marked the page of someone you should talk to and how to contact them.''

''Why are you doing this? It can't be out of the goodness of your heart.''

''Don't you get it? There's a chance for me to be accepted and have a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be. Anyway, just try to keep her alive. No child should grow up without a mother.''

**XXX**

Caroline dropped into the chair in the office with a sigh before looking at the man sitting opposite her.

''Okay, I don't like you much, and I'm pretty sure that the feeling is mutual, but tell me what you know.'' She instructed.

''Good to know. Anyway, this has never happened before. Not that anyone's ever kept a proper record of this stuff.'' Shane said, digging around in some files. ''Vampires are stronger, faster and the base of them are the thirst for blood. So it makes sense that a vampires child will be stronger, have faster reflexes and possibly need blood. Now you said that the mother was a human, correct?''

''Yes. I can't tell you who she is or anything like that, but what would happen if her existence was supernatural? She's human, though.''

''Um, I guess that as long as she was human, the child will be half-human-half-vampire. Which is dangerous in itself never mind the complications.''

''What, what?''

''There are legends about how the child must bite its way out of the mother. I have nothing else to go on, really. It's kind of a grey area.''

''Alright,'' Caroline bit her lip, trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

''Now, you do know that you can't go to a normal doctor? The witches can not find out about this? They already want her dead because her blood is the only way that Klaus can make new hybrids; Imagine what will happen if they find out that another doppelganger could appear.''

''How did you know?'' Caroline backed up and moved toward the door.

''You came yourself, not a Salvatore and said it was for you're best friend. You then said that her existence was supernatural, but she herself was human. Don't worry. I won't tell. Besides, all I know is who the mother is, nothing else.''

''Alright. If you think of anything else, call me.'' Caroline scrawled her phone number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Shane. ''Thanks.''

**XXX**

Elena wiped away tears as Liz came into the room and handed her a cup of tea. ''Thanks.''

''Elena, you can stay here for as long as you need. But I need to know something first. You haven't told anyone who the father is. Did he force you?''

''What? NO!''

''Alright. I just had to check.'' She touched her shoulder. ''I have to tell Carol that you're pregnant, but I will protect you.''

''Yeah, it had to come out eventually. Go, you have work to do.''

**A.N - Sorry that this chapter is kind of a filler. However, several plot nudges are added and they will grow.**


End file.
